Pokemorph Vol 1: Free
by animegothgirl9
Summary: A couple Kids and Teens making a break from Galatic finding a way to stop them and trying to live the next day follow there Pokemorph Tail over Sinnoh
1. OC

**Pokemorphs Vol 1: Free**

**Need Characters**

**BOW: Before I start this story I need more characters! Nine will be chosen, or more , the votes will be decided if i at least get about more than nine entries! Plz make an OC character**

**Name:(Fake or Real)**

**Age:(12-16)**

**Gender:**

**Bio:(Past hint not everyone can forget there past)**

**Morph:(Any Pokemon Even Legendaries! And Shinies!)**

**Personality:(I think we all know what we do in the is one)**

**Morph Looks:(Hair, Eyes, Clothes, etc)**

**Human Looks:(There are going to be past scenes and those who do decide Does not remember past will slowly get there memories back**** again)**

**Pokemon: (Yes you get Pokemon! But later you catch them after you've escaped!)**

**Attacks:(Yes.....you must have attacks any one you want even make some up!)**

**Coordinator or Battlers: (So.....which one)**

**What Heroic Thing You Want To Do:(Put down if you wanna do any thing heroicly even die saving someone doesn't matter)**

**Other: (Anything Else You Wanna Say?)**

**Examples(Mine and two other friends OC)**

**Name: Gabi**

**Age: 13-14**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: Was erased, only thing guiding back to her past is her sisters Rackelle and Tasha who is slowly trying to get her to remember.**

**Morph: Shiny Umbreon(Blue rings)**

**Personality: Very quiet, but can be very Hyper when she wants to be, very protective, she sometimes has a problem of over-reacting, she is very motherly, and doesn't like to be alone.**

**Morph Looks: Umbreon ears and tail but instead of yellow rings she has blue, her hair is black with one eye covered, her puples have resemblance of a cat with red full eye irises, baggie black hoodie with no sleeves, baggy orange and blue strips, under hoodie over-sized orange and blue striped turtle neck, black combat boots**

**Human Looks: Dirty blond hair, Blue icy eyes, sandals, baggy jeans, regular black hoodie, sometimes will have hair up**

**Pokemon: Umbreon, Houndour-Houndoom, Dialga, Misdreaves, Red Gyradoes, Shinx**

**Attacks: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Quick Attack, Bite**

**What Heroic Thing You Want To Do:........Nothing......yet......_**

**Battler**

**Other: Cake is my nickname**

**Name: Tasha**

**Age: 14-15**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: Had two sister Rackelle and Gabi, I was the eldest, there parents were both owners to a pokemon daycare, everyday they'd usally get up and start taking care of the pokemon, one day the were kidnapped by Galatic and were made into pokemorphs**

**Morph: Espeon**

**Personality: Loving, likes to ease of the tension with a laugh, pretty much the boss, motherly of course, only hates few things**

**Morph Looks: Espeon ears and tail, neon purple hair, black coal eyes mixed with purple, oversized purple t-shirt, blacks sleeves, baggy dark purple sweat pants, red ruby in middle of forehead, brown snow boots, glasses**

**Human Looks: Light Brunnete, Brown chocolate eyes, red t-shirt, regular blue jeans, blue tennis shoes, glasses**

**Pokemon: Espeon, Miltoc, Kirlia, Manaphy, Beautifly, Piplup**

**Attacks: Confucian, Physic, Hypnosis, Quick Attack**

**What Heroic Thing do you wanna do: Not decided**

**Battler**

**Other: I'm an Angel**

**Name: Rackelle**

**Age: 12-13**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: Same as Tasha pretty much**

**Morph: Mew**

**Personality: Angered easily, very nice, loves most things**

**Morph Looks: Baggy Pink Hoodie, Baggy jeans, black and pink tennis shoes, Light Pink Hair, Purplish mixed with light blue eyes, mew tail and ears**

**Human Looks: Light Blond Hair braided-shirt, blue jeans, pinkish purple tennis shoes**

**Pokemon: Mew, Gardavoir, Charamander, Chikorita, Chimchar, Pigiot**

**Attacks: Physic, Flamethrower, Confusion, Fake Tears**

**What Heroic Thing you wanna do yet: Not decided**

**Battler**

**Other: I'd still be diabetic if i didn't become a pokemorph......**

**Well those are the characters so far PLZ make an OC!!!!**


	2. Four Escapies

**Me: Well.....theres been an adding to the nine characters a bit hehe, since more of my friends wanted to be in it and I let them choose who wanted to be in it so......here are the user names of those whose charcters will be in my story**

**EmeraldCelebi13: Adelheid(Heidi)**

**joe 8909: Joe**

**Serpent's Ballet: Sable**

**TheSuperSkitty: Katrina**

**Nianque: Felix**

**the poenix 456: Silver**

**LinkinKnight: Tom**

**Danaxial: Dunold**

**Winged BlackFox: Kita**

**WolfSummer93: Blitz**

**Stitchesx0: Stitches**

**Pokemorph Vol 1: Free**

**Chapter 1**

**Four Escapies**

**Rackelle Pov 7:00 am**

I woke to the sounds of banging and pens or pencils sliding over papers, my eyes made out scientists in white lab coats staring at me through a large glass window(probably pokemorph free power proof)

"So subject89393710 has survived all tests?" asked a man who had icy blue hair in his hand and stared at her through the glass.

"Yes sir, it has survived so far all the tests you have given it." nervously a scientist said.

"Hmmmmmm......" he stared at me like he was wondering what do do next."Give it an electicute shock about 1000 up.

"Sir!" said the scientist

"Don't talk back to me this subject must be able to go through any pain and if that ruined and it dies during training you shall pay with more than just your job!" the scientist shrank back in fear then made his way over to the control panel, I saw him push some buttons than pull backa lever, and the most pain full sensation came over my body

"ERAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" my scream uplifted the air.

"Cause of you not only will I be able to get Archeus, but also the great pokemon mew......" soon the electric shock went down, the scientists wrote down notes and the man left the room, I did not cry, I only curled my mew tail around me, and curled into a ball, with my ears laid back.

**Heidi Pov 12:00 pm**

I opened my ice blue ices and looked out through the room my cage resided in, I looked next to my cage to see both Natasha's and Gabi's we were all Eeveelutions, we all were put through some of the same tests, but mostly we separated for different tests.

"Oh you're awake now," I looked to my left seeing Natasha stare at me through her indigo like eyes, she looked tired. Gabi looked like she was just waking up, she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Where are they those slave drivers are usually here by now," Gabi was the first one to look at me then go back to her yawning.

"They came while you were sleeping, all they did was write notes, no tests today," Natasha reached over in Gabi's hair so it wouldn't stand up, unsuccessful though, she kept hitting her with her umbreon ears.

"Where's Rackelle?" this caused some tension to fly over the room.

"There only testing her today......." worry washed over me I have gotten protective over the years about Rackelle she might not be any relative of mine, and I had a typically icy aura, but Rackelle, of Gabi said I always melt my icy frost and make it warm for her. Weird I know, but Gabi always speaks in what is like poems......it gets creepy if she says a whole paragraph.

"Well......looks like we wait then," I gently laid my head on the hard concrete cage floor."

**Unknown Pov 9:00 pm**

"STITCHES!!!!!!" I turned around angrily see Katrina and her pale white face up i my face

"Katrina......HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT WHEN I'M SPYING ON THESE STUPID GALATIC IDIOTS!," fire blazed my eyes.

"Silver and Blitz keep taking Kita's and mine's food share! And the reason I can't deal with it is cause they keep using there stupid attacks! And you say to never use them unless emergency!" her pupil turning into a slit, ya you can say that when that happens, do what she says now or suffer her wrath! I got up and started looking for the two idiots. Then we would go rescue those four girls trapped

**Heidi Pov 11:00 pm**

I heard soft footsteps, not even a normal human could here, I opened my eyes surrounded by total darkness, I could make out three other cages, Natasha, Rackelle, and Gabi everyone was at least here.

I hand approached my cage it had a blue stripe crossing from its hand upwards to its body, her cage door came off lock and all, she was grabbed by her arm and pulled upwards and looked up to see a boy his hair was spiky like a Luxio with blue at the top of the pointed spikes he had a more looks of Luxio crossing his body(A/N: LOL),"NO TIME SPACING OUT COME ON!" I was pulled out the door, about to scream about the others still in there cages, I saw them being pulled out by other guys, or.......for Gabi was being dragged.

More people came up beside me, putting up my WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON FACE, these people were shouting orders at each other, screaming and making turns, a couple of galatics' came in our way trying to stop us, but were stopped by a girl with pokemorph looks of a Skitty. Everything was turning to blurs and I could see nothing everything was moving to fast, I heard screams, moans, and more shouting. Then all I heard was a boom and everything went black.

**Heidi Pov 1:00 am**

I finally came to, my head was on a jacket, it was pink.......Rackelle's, I turned my head to see a small fire going it's flames dancing among the charred wood.

"You come back from..your sleep from the dark," I look up to see Gabi.....ya creepy poem stuff.....why isn't she the espeon other than Natasha, she'd be a very scary prophet.....

"She's right Sleeping Snorlax came to gift us with her icy presence!" I look up to see the boy who dragged me through Galatic headcourters/labs.

"Who are you and why are you here!" I said standing up, a sharp pain crashed through my body and I fell down and my body started to shake.

"Someone get Ms. Chan immedietly!" I heard a distresed voices and somewhere screaming," my world turned into a black heven.

* * *

**Ok ok firt chap what do you guys think, for those who think IS THIS STORY ONLY GONNA BE 2 CHAPTERS DONT EVEN THINK LIKR THAT! and for those whose characters didnt show up yet don't get ur panties in a knot your shine in the story will come soon calm down! dont worry! -.- 5 reviews no reviews no new chapter....**


	3. New HomeDisaster Part 1

**Pokemorph Vol 1: Free**

**Chapter 1**

**New Home=Disaster Part 1**

**Heidi Pov**

"Ms Chan will she be all right?" I heard Natasha's voice, I opened my eyes from the dark chamber.

"Oi! She woke up!" I saw a boy appear over head of me, he had light yellow, and aquamarine eyes.

"Dunold! What over you doing!" I turned my head and saw a girl probably thirteen, she had a llight brunette hair and and chocolate eyes, and she had furret ears with steam coming out of them literally.......

The boy turned around and completely.....looked dumbfounded like wtf, what.....? so on," Waa, what!"

"Your coming with me!" she walked over to him and grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room. o.o that's what it felt like right now....awkward.....

"Hello Miss Heidi are you feeling pain anywhere," I looked upwards to see a woman about twenty come to my side. I got up into a sitting position I'm fine. I might of thought this woman to be a safe completely on my side......let me see......NO! I didn't trust her.......yet......

"I'm fine," I said avoiding eye contact and stood up. Rackelle, Natasha, and Gabi were also in the room.

"THE NEWBIES ARE AWAKE!" o.o again two boys stormed in front of me, the one who got me out of the lab and a boy who looked similar to a absol. A fist went through the air unfotantly not mine.

"What are you two doing to guests!" a girl who had glasses yelled down at the two boys on the ground.

"We were just came to see the newcomers......" said the absol boy.

Fire filled her eyes," THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO OFF AND MAKE THEM WANT TO LEAVE IDIOTS!" she grabbed both of them by there collars and through them out the room.......talk about monster strength.....o.o

She looked over at us," Oh! I'm Stitches welcome to our home!" she held out her hand to me i reluclently shook it.

"What are we doing here, what is the reason you got us out galatic labs," I stared at her expecting to get an answer like, you will help us defeat Galatic or you have a mission crap.....that was not the answers.

"We want you guys to live with us!" she sad like a happy go lucky girl, like everything is ok, it'll go my way.

"WHAT!"

"I new you'd be exited me has so many things we could to together like-!"

"We're not living with you guys!" I was angry how dare this person tell me we had to live with her when we didn't even know her. BITCH

"Well it's not like you can leave either!" she said like she just won the lottery.

"......what"

"We're stuck here till the blizzards gone!" wait what blizzard there was no blizzards here."Were in Snowpoint city! Right now the town there is a blizzard no one can get out!"

"What! How the hell did we get in Snowpoint City!" anger gripped my body.

"You have to stay with us for two days before it dies down!" she said.

Yes my life has turned to go lucky hell........

**Later........-.-**

Me, Rackelle, Natasha, and Gabi were in the room Stiches supplied for us, I'd give a Flash back but I'm to angry right now......

"Why can't we be in a tropical place with no worries of humanity...." I said.

"Without humanity, the earth will no stay in balance with the other....."said Natasha brushing Rackelle's hair. I looked to Gabi to hear what she was thinking.

".......Kind, Worry, Scared, Sad, Pain, Happy, Unknown.....emotions fill the air and change with new ones some same and stronger the last one, other change and change again, but one of all bringing you to the depths of Darkness Hate......" yep.....I have no idea a word she just said.

"I like it here! They treat my nicely!" I looked towards Rackelle and looked at her soft pale face, happy and innocent. I was just about to say to them all how sorry I was to them for only thinking about myself....hey we're in a warm place, food, shower......it's good here, but the door flew open and three guys came in......of course right when the mood was gonna be happy again......

"Hi!" of course the one of the guys who comes in here is the guy who pulled me through the Galatic building......"Stitches wanted us to give you these if you won't stay here, you know even if you're a pokemorph you always need one of these guys!" He walked up to me and put a red pokeball in my hand......waa this what they were giving us pokemon.......a guy with white fur covered his arms moving upwards into his shirt, he had a X shaped scar over his head, the hand he gave Natasha her pokeball was three long claws resembling the other hand......god......then absol boy came and handed a ball to Gabi.......

"A small presence lingers here, hiding into a dark space, waiting......" yes....Gabi said that....and the guy didn't look as creeped out we did, god even claw guy was creeped! But him NO actually he responded!

"Yes, it has a pokemon in it," he said it! STRAIGHT FACED! EVEN I CAN"T DO THAT WHEN GABI TALKS TO ME!

"Dark, Strong, Quiet, Quick, Stealth, Obedience, emotions fill it....."......no comment.

"Yeah that's cause it's a dark pokemon, that's there usal feelings," weirder.....and weirder.....

"Maybe we should leave," wispered Natasha," for now....." all of us, of course agreed, and we all left while they went on....with whatever they were talking about.

"what the heck....they were actually talking...." I said surprised for once.

"Ya that's Blitz's way of fighting, when he's not allowed to hurt them....." he said bordly

"Waaaa?" you could say we were all confused cept for scar boy who glared at nothing.

"If you understand clearer they were both making snide remarks at the other.....its like a yo mama fight, but nobody understands a word your saying...."yes.... I was dumbfound........if I was part of anime I'd be sweatdroppin..."So I hear your name is Hedi!" I stared at him he had his arms behind his head, his face was solemn stoic.......cute.....o.o wtf......I DID NOT THINK THAT!

"Yeah.....now that I think of it you guys never told us your names....."both guys stared at me, savior guy was the one who spoke first.

"I'm Sable, this is Joe....." he said.

".....Ok just cause we know eachother's names doesn't mean we'll be friend," yep still didn't trust these lunitacts.

He stared at me....."Do whatever you want, just remember the take care of your pokemon." He and Joe walked away, I stared down a the red and white pokeball....wondering.....what pokemon did they give me.

**9:00 refused to eat the food**

" Geez i hate the people here," I said me, Rackelle, and Natasha were walking back to our room.

"Heidi....you know you can't say the truth of those things," she giggled and a realized.....she read my mind.....she read my friken mind, she heard me in my head say that Sable was cute......Someone will die tonight.....

"So who likes who?" I was approached from my right by Stitches.

"Waaaaaa! I don't like anyone!" I said blushing, why was i blushing it's not my nature! I'm supposed to be cold and serious like a Glaceon!

"Most of the guys here are actually all of them are sixteen!" that gave me a releif if he was older I could go back to my normal ways....."BUT WHO CARES HOW OLD YOU ARE IF YOU WERE POKEMON MATING THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD MATTER IS IF YOU WERE STILL A BABY!" what......she didn't, wait what.....life is cruel.....

So we just walked back to our rooms, Stitches left us thank God...but for our room someone didn't leave yet...

That guy....who Sable called Blitz was still talking with Gabi......

"Pain, Hurt, Death, Hate, You show me nothing of those, but pure dark cold ice." yep....still no comment.

"Of course I'm an Absol we care for no one Sept ourselves......" wait why was he talking to her....I remember once Sable and Joe left a girl came who called herself Katrina came and said hello.....what did she say about him.....

_Flashback!_

_"Hey! Are you guys part of the four who we saved from Galatic?!" I stared up from my pokeball to see a girl with Skittyish looks." I'm Katrina nice to meet you!_

_"Hello I'm Natasha, this is my sister Rackelle, and this is Heidi," of course Natasha always will be nice._

_"Nice to meet you! huh? Where's the other one." she said looking across the room._

_"She's in our room with a guy named Blitz talking," said Rackelle._

_"Blitz.....you must be wrong! Blitz never opens up to strangers!" she said laughing._

_"He looks like a Absol morph are you sure it's not him......" I said._

_"......weird.....he never opens to strangers," she seemed deep in thought."Oh, I have to help with dinner tonight, are coming?"_

_"No we're not hungry," like I'd trust them with food, poisoned, tacking device, don't ask it happens. So we walked back to are rooms expecting everything to be normal.....no.....we do not get out wish...._

_End Flashback!_

**After we kicked Blitz out of our room we went to our beds, Natasha turned out the lights, I stayed awake despite the dark room looked at my pokeball, I didn't open it yet.....I'd probably just open it tomorrow, not like it could be exiting anyway......**

**

* * *

****SECOND CHAP! Sorry if some parts were sucky! I needed some ideas and my friends wanted all there ideas' in the fic so it was hard putting it together, and don't worry people whose characters who haven't shown the faces yet do not worry there shine will come soon!**

**PS FIVE REVIEWS **


	4. New HomeDisaster Part 2

**Me: I've decided to write it on my own so here is the chapter I also want to say one thing! There will be couples! Yes couples! At my school we did a vote I even found random people to decide so here are the couples and if them math is wrong to not blame me ahem......**

**1: Kita and Dunold(60%voted)**

**2: Katrina and Felix(20%voted)**

**3:Joe and Natsha(30%voted)**

**4:Silver and Shade(10%voted)**

**5:Tom and Rackelle(9%voted) why did they want his couple anyway...**

**6:Blitz and Gabi(15%voted**

**7:Heidi and Sable(80%voted) please dont get mad at me Heidi people voted for this I was just and innocent bystander!**

**Pokemorph Vol 1: Free**

**Chapter 1**

**New Home=Disaster Part 2 **

**Heidi Pov**

When I woke up everything was normal, same stupid bed, same stupid room, same people sharing it with me the only problem was, I had paws......

**Blitz Pov**

I walked through the hallway to wake up Sable and see if he got the stupid usual 'turn into your pokemorph's pokemon day' too. If you all are wondering what that means.......go find out from Stitches.......

**Katrina Pov**

Yay! We turned into pokemon again!

**Silver Pov**

I barley fitted in my room.....I was too big.....here we go again......

**Tom Pov**

I walked out of my room to go to living room........yeah that's where we go when this happens to us!

**Sable Pov**

I lazily got up from my bed and started to get out, but fell, when I looked up again and saw myself in the mirror.......great.......

**Shade Pov**

I woke up of course I saw paws and a furry body.....

**Dunold Pov**

I was already awake before everyone else was, I was flying around my room like a happy little Jirachi.....but as you know those things never stay like that long........

**Kita Pov**

I slammed open Dunold's door to see him flying around the room like a kid......he was older then me, and yet he played around like a kid how typical.....well I'm a teenager, but I still play! I jumped on his bed and started to bounce up and down.

**Felix Pov**

I sat in the kitchen, yes I sat there, alone, reading, yep normal, but in the form of a pokemon.....

**Joe Pov**

I sat there annoyed, yes, it was that time of month again, but it wasn't the girl type of month.......

**Rackelle Pov**

I woke up to see a Glaceon on Heidi's bed........then as a tried to get up instead I flew, and saw that my body was the color of pink and my arms were really small......I think I'm going to scream

**Gabi Pov**

....................................................Black as night, Blue crystal rings, eyes the color of the Ice.................................................

**Natasha Pov**

Oh my oh my.......what's going on!

**Stitches Pov**

Hehehe.......it's always funny to see ourselves as pokemon, well better call a meeting!

**Normal Pov!**

Everyone was in the so-called living room, Rackelle, Heidi, Gabi, and Natsha, saw a few people they didn't know but managed to keep up a guard, then Stitches started talking." Well it's the great time of the month again! We're all pokemon again!" she looked over where the four sat."Well since this must be your first time being actual pokemon please do stay calm, it lasts only for a day! See ya!" Then she ran out of she ran out of the room.........

**Heidi Pov**

What......we're pokemon and she considers normal.........I turned around to lead Rackelle, Natasha, and Gabi back to our room, but when I looked at them, only two were present........where is Gabi.........

**Normal Pov**

Gabi left once Stitches left, she went own hallways that were unfamiliar and saw doors still that were not familiar, yeah she was lost.......as she made a turn at the right she came to a empty room, nothing was in there....the walls were clear white, and there was hard tile floor, it didn't seem like anyone went here cause the place had no clear scent......she just stood for awhile, but then was picked up by her scruff then put her on the persons back. She didn't seem afraid cause she knew who was car-ring her, so she let the person hold her and as led out of the room.

**Natasha Pov**

Oh no oh no oh no! Where is she where is she where is she! We we're looking everywhere! The kitchen hallways, asking everyone else if they'd seen her! Where was my little sister!

**Heidi Pov**

I walked down a hallway trying to look for Gabi and kept getting unsuccessful. How hard was it to find her! As I turned another hallway corner, I bumped into white fur and clawed feet, I looked up seeing Blitz(yes i recognized his scent) not only that he was car-ring Gabi on his back, I gave him a glare."Put her down." yeah I was angry, seeing one of your friends on a back of someone you didn't trust, I was angry and worried at the same time. All he did was raise his eyebrow and rested on the floor and Gabi jumped off and walked over to me.

"Protective and Cold, the two aura's that surround me, never say never, when you haven't tried......" I was confused what did that mean. But Gabi started to walk down the hallway, I followed her, I felt stares looking back at us as we walked down the hall

**Blitz Pov**

Once I saw them turn from the hallway I turned around and was going to walk to my room again, but.......

"Our favorite Steel/Dark pokemon is in love." I saw Stitches and her brown and tan form in front of my face.

"What?"

"Do not what me! You like her!"

"No I don't you've been watching to many soap opera's."

"I'm not seeing things! You haven't destroyed anything for a total of three days! Thats a record! That only happens when your happy!"

"Stitches......"

"Admit it! You like her!

"Stitches....."

"There's not even a big age difference, she's fourteen!"

"SHUT UP," I yelled angrily.

She was quiet then spoke,"Don't deny it Blitz you like her, your letting her put a collar on you, you like her," I saw Stitches walk away, I had nothing to say anymore.

**Heidi Pov 10:00 pm**

Today we decided to have dinner, yes but I wasn't happy about it. Everyone was in there beds sleeping. I looked over to the table by my desk, I hadn't opened the pokeball yet......I decided I'd open it tomorrow, since we'd turn back to normal tomorrow, I lay-ed my head on the pillow and fell into dreams...........

* * *

**I think its very sucky sorry if it sucked I had to do homework so I had to hurry sorry if there are alot of things you don't like........**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE IMPORTANT READ!**

**LOVERS AND READERS OF Pokemorph Vol 1**

**THE STORY WILL BE ON TEMPORARY BREAK **

**HOPEFULLY NOT FOR LONG!**

**SCHOOL JUST HAS BEEN A BIT TENSE RIGHT NOW**

**PLEASE ALSO WHILE IM AWAY SEND SOME IDEAS YOU WANT IN THE FIC EVEN PUT SOME MINI PARTS IF YOU WANT TO**

**ILL TRY TO FIND AWAY TO PUT IT IN THE CHAPTERS IF YOU DO IT**

**PLEASE DO NOT BELIEVE THIS STORY IS DEAD IM TRYING MY BEST!**

**Overtensed Writer**

**Black Ookami Wolf**


End file.
